


【精猫】日久生情烙印篇

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 3





	【精猫】日久生情烙印篇

“你确定要让我穿这件衣服参加烙印仪式？”

卡里洛斯是兴冲冲的来的，也是灰溜溜的走的，在伊恩那里碰了壁后他就去找了送来衣服的格里菲尔，然后收获了一个同情的眼神。

“我早就说过夫人肯定会拒绝的。”

卡里洛斯发愁地看着盒子里那件造型精美华丽的婚纱无视了格里菲尔的嘲讽，结果反倒先是同行而来的雷卡遗憾地问道，“夫人真的不能穿吗？可是我好想看哦。”

就在雷卡还在长吁短叹的时候，卡里洛斯忽然又有了主意，他把雷卡拉到一旁偷偷摸摸地说着悄悄话，格里菲尔便露出了一个意料之中的冷笑。

“雷卡，你真——的真的很想看伊恩穿这件衣服吗？”

“想！”雷卡使劲点点头，一边在脑海中想象一边格外陶醉地说，“夫人好看，衣服也好看，所以夫人穿上肯定更好看了！”

卡里洛斯满意地点了点头。

结果第二次敲开伊恩房门的人成了雷卡，他探头探脑地溜进来，走到伊恩旁边蹲在他椅子旁，不等伊恩开口就按照卡里洛斯教的话说道，“伊恩哥哥，听说那件衣服是老爷的祖母在烙印仪式上穿过的哦！”

“嗯。”

“然后我听说老爷的妈妈烙印时也穿了这件衣服哦！”

“嗯。”

“所以……”

“没有所以，雷卡。”伊恩打断了雷卡接下来的话叹了口气说道，“首先我是男性，其次我是个猫魅，我怎么可能穿得上精灵女性穿的衣服。”

雷卡皱起一张小脸开始苦思冥想，就在伊恩以为他能想明白时雷卡却又忽然问道，“那只要衣服能变得让猫魅男性可以穿伊恩哥哥就愿意穿吗？”

“……什么？！不，我的意思不是……”

“老爷！夫人说只要衣服变成他可以穿的尺寸就行！”

伊恩就这么抽着嘴角听着雷卡不等他说完就一边往外跑一边喊出来的话，紧接着卡里洛斯的声音就从门外有点不清晰地传了过来。

“快！格里菲尔，去找裁缝改衣服去！……哦对了我还有其他要求，你让裁缝把……”

真该好好谈谈关于下属们的问题了，伊恩心想。

木已成舟，不得不说卡里洛斯办事效率真的不错，仅仅过了一天的时间，第二天雷卡就又像献宝似的拿来了改好的礼服，而且还特意用人台摆在了伊恩的公寓里。

“伊恩哥哥！老爷把衣服改好啦！真的可好看了！”

伊恩叹了口气伸手轻轻摸了摸那件婚纱，丝滑的手感一模就知道用的布料一定是价值不菲，点缀的珠宝似乎比之前还增加了不少。

雷卡一直在观察伊恩的反应，为了能让他同意干脆还用上了格里菲尔教他的杀手锏——撒娇。

“求求你了嘛！伊恩哥哥穿这个肯定好看的，老爷肯定也特别想看你穿，如果你愿意穿老爷肯定可高兴了，你看你平时穿的长袍跟这个也差不多，就穿一下下也没关系的嘛！”

伊恩被雷卡抓着胳膊晃得头晕，一想到就算现在拒绝雷卡接下来也还指不定有什么幺蛾子，本着“多一事不如少一事”的原则，伊恩最终被迫无奈地点了点头。

“……好吧，至少告诉我是谁教你求我的？”

“管家先生！”

雷卡答得干脆利落，丝毫没有记起格里菲尔嘱咐了一万遍绝对不可以把这件事告诉伊恩的事，所以雷卡当天随即得到了卡里洛斯奖励的一大盘最爱吃的烧鸡，而格里菲尔则看着伊恩寄过来的充满警告意味的信冷汗直流。

烙印仪式那天，十二神大圣堂附近是个难得的碧空天，受邀来参加烙印的除了伊恩的下属就是格拉兰德家的仆从和商会的人，他们没有通知外人，所以婚礼看起来其实再简单不过，但教堂的布置却下足了功夫。

女仆们早早地就帮伊恩整理好了造型离开了，等候室里只剩下雷卡还在穿着新衣服兴奋到上蹿下跳，仿佛比本人还要激动的样子。

“我第一次参加烙印仪式！这里好漂亮哦！”

“一会儿真的可以见到莫古力吗？！我可以摸一摸吗？”

“好紧张哦，让我来拿你们的戒指真的没关系吗？”

“伊恩哥哥一会儿是不是要跟老爷亲亲！”

还没等伊恩回答他这些乱七八糟的问题时，身后的房门忽然开了，有人进来又出去，屋子里就没了雷卡叽叽喳喳的吵闹声。脚步声慢慢接近，最终停在了伊恩身后，只是还没等人开口说话，伊恩却忽然打断了对方要说的话。

“你可不应该这个时候偷跑来这里吧。”

“我这不是急着想看看夫人穿上这件婚纱是什么样子嘛。”卡里洛斯说着从后面搂住了伊恩的肩膀，看了一会儿镜子里的猫魅后忽然低头把脸埋在了他的颈窝里。

“那感想如何？”

“……太丢人了，不想现在告诉你。”

伊恩难得笑了笑，因为他已经听出了那有点哽咽的声音，只不过下一秒卡里洛斯忽然将他从椅子上抱起来走到沙发旁，从善如流的将人按在了沙发上。

“你就这么没有耐心吗？”

卡里洛斯轻车熟路的抓住了搭在肩膀上的手，俯身在那张笑眯眯的脸上轻轻落下一吻后笑道，“实在是夫人太诱人，尤其是穿着这样的白裙子，反而更让人想现在就把你弄脏了。”

“至少别弄脏衣服，等一下就要……唔……”

所有还没说出口的提醒一下子就被亲吻堵在了嘴里，而于此同时卡里洛斯却不知道什么时候用一根白色的缎带将伊恩的双手系在了沙发的扶手上，空出来的手就能把衣襟轻轻向下拉扯，直到已经硬挺起来的乳尖迫不及待地随着衣服被拉开而弹出来，又被手指掐在了指间。

“我发现你每次穿女装的时候好像都更容易兴奋诶。”一吻结束后卡里洛斯看着已经开始在张嘴喘息的人调侃起来，指腹绕着敏感的乳晕打着转，听着伊恩的喘息一下子变得急促起来时便更加得意地贴着耳朵笑道，“也许我应该多给你专门订几身裙子？最好是非常性感热辣又好脱的样式，在外面总是裹得严严实实，回到家怎么也该换换风格了吧？”

“我倒是觉得长袍穿惯了还挺好的。”

卡里洛斯对伊恩这个一点都不积极的回答并不满意，不过他也没说什么，只是把手伸进了裙子下面，一路顺着裹着丝袜的腿摸到了那条蕾丝的纱制内裤。

“别这么说嘛，就当做是穿给我看的咯，我觉得你大可以相信我的审美和眼光，你看这套衣服不就改的很合身，你的所有尺码我早就摸透了。”

一根手指勾起了内裤的边缘轻轻拉起来，在卡里洛斯说完时又不怀好意地松开，“啪”的一下弹回到饱满的屁股上，伊恩有些面红耳赤，因为这条女式内裤对他来说实在是有些窄小，后面更是按照卡里洛斯的恶趣味做成了几乎只有两根细带做出的T字形，夹进臀肉间的那根带子几乎完全看不见，如果不是裙摆被掀开，谁又能知道在裙子下面两瓣浑圆的屁股就这么明晃晃地露在外面。

“喜欢这条内裤吗？我可真没想到视觉效果这么好。”

伊恩还在为小心不要在婚纱上留下压痕而苦恼，卡里洛斯却故意卷起了裙摆，隔着蕾丝布料含住了微微勃起的肉棒。

“先……先把内裤脱下来！”

这下伊恩终于有回应了，只是卡里洛斯又像是没听见一样，反而一边用手掐住两条大腿防止伊恩乱动，一边舔着已经完全从窄小的内裤里顶出来的性器。

长袜包裹下的双腿随着快感而绷紧，伊恩仰着头捂住嘴不敢发出太大声音，卡里洛斯的视线忽然瞥到没有被袜子裹住的大腿根部，饱满又柔软的触感让他随即转而在腿根留下了一个清晰的咬痕。

“别留下印记！被人看到怎么办！”

伊恩有点不满，卡里洛斯却满不在乎地舔了舔牙印的位置说道，“咬在这种地方，除非有人敢掀你的裙子，不然谁会看得见？不过真的掀开了看到的可也就不止一个牙印了，还有这么性感的内裤呢。”

如果不是现在手脚都被限制住了活动，伊恩此刻很想在卡里洛斯的脸上踹上一脚或者挠他一爪，但更重要的是离仪式开始已经不剩多少时间了，再跟卡里洛斯这样耗下去两个人迟早要因为做爱而迟到。

“别担心了，我会注意时间的，所以现在就不能多给我一点注意力嘛。”

伊恩到底还是服软了，何况身体早就食髓知味，卡里洛斯太了解要怎样挑起他的情欲，所以伊恩最后不得不小声嘀咕道，“……一定不要迟到。”

“遵命。”

卡里洛斯嬉皮笑脸地解开了捆在伊恩手腕上的缎带，张望一圈后却将人抱到了窗边，整理好了伊恩的上衣让他扶住窗台，这样从外面往里看并不会看出什么异样，又将裙子的后摆小心地卷起露出了屁股，用刚刚那根缎带系住了挺巧的肉棒，拨开臀缝里的内裤带子试探着把手指顶进了已经有些湿润的肉穴。

软肉一下子就挤上来了，紧紧地裹着手指拼命吮吸，伊恩咬着下唇忍着想叫的冲动，却还是漏出了些许呻吟。

“时间不多所以我得快点扩张，你忍一忍。”卡里洛斯说着突然多塞了两根手指，一下子就逼出了伊恩的叫声，三根修长且略有些粗糙的手指看似毫无章法的搅动，却又总是能蹭到让伊恩双腿发软的位置，被带出来的清液随着手指的抽送而溅到了屁股或是腿上，蹭出一片水痕。

“卡里洛斯……帮我解开……”

“不行！”卡里洛斯一把抓住了伊恩想要去扯缎带的手又温柔地解释道，“射出来会弄脏裙子，用后面高潮也可以的。”

伊恩正有些为难的时候却忽然听到了窗外传来了声响，他甚至都没来得及辨认就听到了一声清脆的呼喊。

“伊恩哥哥！你在窗口干什么呀？”

是雷卡。伊恩一下子就浑身绷紧，缩紧的甬道却硬是又被手指撑开，穴心传来的快感差点让伊恩叫出来。

“我……在这里透透气。”

雷卡应了一声，不知道他是不是看出了什么，在沉默了一会儿后忽然问道，“要不要我再去陪陪你呀？老爷刚刚把我轰出去了，其实我还想再多呆一会儿呢。”

卡里洛斯一边在心里偷笑一边压低声音提醒，“再不制止就要被雷卡看到了哦？”

伊恩有点气恼，一把抢过了卡里洛斯的通讯珠拨通了格里菲尔的通讯贝，但就在即将接通的时候，卡里洛斯又狠狠地操到了伊恩的敏感点上。

“唔……你在雷卡附近吧……想办法把他带走！”伊恩丝毫没有掩盖他声音里的情欲，让格里菲尔一下子就明白了现在正不见人影的卡里洛斯在哪，他看了看不远处正在抬头往上看的雷卡，顿时已经大概明白了情况，便从善如流地地应了一声。

“我知道了，您……跟老爷说一声，注意时间。”

通讯珠直接被挂断了，窗外的雷卡也随着声音逐渐走远，伊恩瘫软下来，又被卡里洛斯从后面拽着胳膊拉起来，稍微调了调角度就直接一股脑插到了底。

卷在腰上的长裙随着摇晃的身体勉勉强强挂住，但溢出的清液还是顺着大腿微微打湿了长袜，饱满的屁股被撞得发颤泛红，伊恩不再忍耐，仰着头大口喘息，来不及咽下的涎水顺着嘴角淌下来，翘起的尾巴不安地扫过卡里洛斯的小腹。

“别突然……呜……太深了。”

卡里洛斯俯身亲了亲伊恩的耳朵颇为无奈地说，“你的尾巴再乱甩我不能保证不会把你干到走不了路。”

他这句话不仅仅是句威胁，卡里洛斯也在忍耐着不要真的做过火，只是伊恩的尾巴实在是不安分，让原本就忍耐得很辛苦的欲望变得更加磨人，紧咬的后穴不断收缩吮吸着，越是往里越能听到伊恩的喘息变得更软，透过头上的白纱只能隐约看清那张满是潮红的脸。

“卡里洛斯……让我转过来。”

伊恩被抱起来的时候已经身体发软，所以卡里洛斯体贴地关上了他背后的窗户，让他能靠在窗户上，卷起的裙摆垂落下来，随着身体的晃动而微微闪光，伸进西服里的手紧紧抓住了背上的衬衫，实在忍不住的时候伊恩便咬住了卡里洛斯的脖子。

“嘶……咬我咬得这么用力不怕被人看到咬痕了？”卡里洛斯有些吃痛地低头看着埋首在颈间的脑袋和那双乱晃的耳朵，顺手将那双无处安放的腿架到腰上，身体的距离进一步缩小，也更加深了肉棒的深度，将伊恩死死地钉在身下，看他因快感而仰头拼命呼吸的模样。

软穴还在持续地因快感而喷着水，卡里洛斯捏着塌下来的猫耳不断揉着泛红发烫耳廓，完全把接下来还有烙印仪式的事抛在脑后，心安理得地享受着伊恩下意识往自己怀里钻的举动，听着他时不时地因为高潮而小声啜泣，又伸手揩去他眼尾泛出的泪水。

“要迟到了……”

伊恩终于忍不住提醒了一句，却被卡里洛斯揉着耳朵打断了原本要说的话，正要再度提醒时，身体里那根东西却突然发狠地碾进深处，一下子激起了苏到骨子里的呻吟声，卡里洛斯却像是没听见一样，死死地扣住了伊恩的腰侧，直到感觉到内腔再次因高潮而缩紧时便解开了缎带，强行拔出来射在了满是掐痕的大腿上，红肿的穴口微微张开，隐约可见里面的媚肉还在因为高潮的余韵而痉挛抽动，挤出更多清液，伊恩软绵绵地靠在窗户上，等着卡里洛斯拿来绢布帕子清理掉那些淫靡的痕迹。

好在大部分需要清理的地方都在裙子下面，卡里洛斯把伊恩的腿上擦干净后就把人从窗台上抱下来，看着他一副懒洋洋的样子不由得笑道，“等一下还有力气参加婚礼吗？”

“你现在才问是不是有点来不及了？”伊恩挑眉反问回去，心安理得地享受着卡里洛斯帮他整理着有些凌乱的礼服和头纱。

两个人一时之间都没有再说话，好在刚刚做的时候也的确比较小心，卡里洛斯没有花太多功夫就整理好了伊恩的长裙，只是坐在这里的话已经看不出他们刚刚做过什么了。

“怎么会呢，”卡里洛斯嬉皮笑脸地把伊恩扶起来，看着他又自己拍了拍衣摆笑道，“我知道夫人体力好到榨干我都没问题的，所以等婚礼结束了我们继续？”

伊恩一把推开了凑过来的脑袋，忽然无奈地摇了摇头笑出来，门外正好想起敲门声，格里菲尔的声音也随之传来。

“时间快到了。”

“知道了，你们进来吧。”伊恩应了一声，雷卡立刻推开门扑到伊恩的身上，抱着他的胳膊撒娇似的晃起来。

“伊恩哥哥和老爷聊什么要这么久啊，管家先生又不许我来找你们玩。”

格里菲尔不自然地清了清嗓子，拉开雷卡向卡里洛斯和伊恩行了一礼，“仪式马上就要开始了。”

伊恩点点头拉着雷卡离开了休息室，临走时又向卡里洛斯的方向回了个头。

烙印仪式开始了，在欢呼声中花篮缓缓降下，卡里洛斯拉着伊恩走到最前面，此时此刻却终于有些紧张起来，紧紧地攥住了伊恩的手指，直到手背被人轻轻拍了拍才回过神来，有些窘迫的松开伊恩的手站好。

“这么紧张可不像你。”

卡里洛斯看着伊恩一脸打趣的笑容颇为无奈地做了个深呼吸后压低声音说道，“没有经验当然会紧张，你才是为什么都不觉得紧张？”

同心戒指随着伊恩的手指挥动从雷卡手上的软垫上飞过来，轻轻戴在卡里洛斯的无名指上，伊恩轻笑一声，认真地看向卡里洛斯小声回答，“因为我只捕捉了你的以太，所以现在我只看得到你的以太成像。”

卡里洛斯有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，呆了一下才急忙把戒指给伊恩带上，看着他看向手上的戒指时勾起了唇角，“是嘛，那你可以以后也只看着我吗？”

伊恩没有回答，正好要到了抛捧花的时候，年轻人们一下子涌过来，挤在一起举起双手。那一束阿泽玛玫瑰做的捧花忽然被伊恩高高地抛出去，就在所有人的视线都随着捧花而移动时，伊恩凑到了卡里洛斯面前，扯住他的衣领凑到耳边笑道，“当然可以。”

他说着便主动仰起头搂住卡里洛斯的脖子亲上去，耳边传来了雷卡拿到了捧花的欢呼声，热烈的掌声和喝彩声不绝于耳。

“大元灵与梅茵菲娜一起作证，卡里洛斯，我爱你。”

卡里洛斯咧开嘴角，从格里菲尔的手上接过印有格拉兰德家纹的配剑与鸢盾，在伊恩的面前行了一个标准的骑士礼后单膝跪下，拉起他的手在指尖轻吻。

“今后一切有我，我向哈罗妮发誓，伊恩，我也爱你。”


End file.
